


More Than Enough

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol, Date Rape, F/M, Piss Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Sae invites Akechi over on the pretense of celebrating a breakthrough in a case she was working on, but really she desires to take advantage of him while drunk.





	More Than Enough

"Thank you for having me over, Sae-san." Akechi looked around the functional, modern apartment that the Prosecutor shared with her younger sister. "Is your sister not home? I was looking forward to meeting her."

"Oh, no she won't be home this evening. With all the attention surrounding Shujin, several of the second year teachers had to stay in Japan for police questioning, and Makoto was one of the third years chosen to act as a chaperone."

"So she is on the second year class trip?"

"Yes, to Hawaii."

"That sounds like a nice place for a class trip. My second year class trip was to London. Plenty of history, however rain every day." He sighed and sat down on the couch in the main room as Sae put the final touches on dinner. "Was there any reason for you suddenly inviting me to your home for dinner?"

"You provided the key evidence to arrest the man behind the Shinjuku murders I was investigating. I may no longer be chief prosecutor for that particular case, however thanks to you the case was wrapped up nicely. I invited you over to celebrate the arrest." She popped open a bottle of red wine.

"Ah, Sae, need I remind you that I am a minor?" Akechi frowned at the glass she tried to hand him.

"This is an adult celebration; we can ignore your age for one night, can't we?"

Reluctantly, he took the glass. "To an arrest well made."

She tapped her glass against his own as he made the toast, and the first sip of wine warmed his tongue.

"This is..." he frowned as he tried to decide if he liked the taste or not.

"An acquired taste? I know." She took another sip from her own glass before serving them.

He took another sip, then tried a bite of food. "The food is delicious!"

"Thank you." She smiled at him, and they talked about everything and nothing as they ate; the case they were celebrating, his schoolwork, Makoto.

Before he knew it, she was opening a second bottle of wine, and he had lost count of how many times she had refilled his glass. His head began to feel fuzzy, light and yet oddly heavy at the same time. "I think I've had enough." He tried to cover his glass as she went to pour, emptying the second bottle into it.

"Perhaps you should stay the night. I didn't realize the alcohol would affect you this strongly." She drained her own glass and went to get out the spare futon.

"Yes... I should lie down." He collapsed onto the futon the second it was ready.

* * *

Sae studied the boy lying before her. He had succumbed to the alcohol easily, just as she had hoped. Better than she had hoped, in fact, seeing as she had not had to open the third bottle. The wine was not spiked, she did not want to leave a trail to point to her if he happened to recall what she was about to do.

"Sae?" The name was slurred as she rolled Akechi onto his back, palming him through his pants. "Oh..."

"Do you let girls touch this part of you?"

He nodded. "I'm always having girls give me their number, and some are even cute enough to call up." He arched up against her, all inhibition gone, washed away by the wine.

She knew that he was attracted to her, but he was too proper to ever accept an invitation to her bed while sober.

Now however, he was putty in her hands, putting up no resistance as she undressed him. His cock was just as cute as she thought it would be, and she stopped to tease the tip before pulling his pants off completely.

She was impatient; it had been over a year since she had last been with a man, and her pussy ached with need. But she knew that there was a chance he would piss himself and she wanted him to think that this was just a dream. So she laid down a plastic cover over the futon, yet underneath the sheets, and stripped him naked. Easier to clean up, should he lose control of his bladder. And part of her wanted him to lose control.

Only then did she undress and straddle him, teasing him back to attention. Sleepy sounds that might have been moans spilled from him, but she did not mind. If he fell asleep, it would make it easier to convince him that he had just dreamed it up.

His cock was not sleepy however, and responded readily to her caresses, until he was hard enough. Akechi was smaller than she had hoped, but not to the point where he disappointed her, and when she took him inside her, she moaned loudly.

"S-Sae...?" The word was slurred out, and for a long moment she thought that he was going to puke. Then the moment passed, and he moaned instead as she clenched around him.

"Shh... you are asleep. This is just a dream." She began to ride him.

"Just... a dream..." She could not tell if he was agreeing with her or asking a question, but she decided that it didn't matter either way.

His hips moved involuntarily, pushing upward to meet her. With each brush of her fingertips over his nipples, he bucked harder, hitting her g-spot with every second or third thrust.

She could feel thick precum leak from him and wet her insides and making her moan as she clamped down even harder.

One hand groped her own breasts as she felt heat pool in her belly, quicker than she had anticipated. She was glad; normally it took forever for her to finish, and it seemed her dry spell had made things easier.

He came unexpectedly, flooding her with warmth. Warmth that did not stop, and she pulled back to see that he was pissing himself after all. She gripped him, aiming the stream at her clit, almost there.

It was all she needed, and she shuddered as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her, followed by another, and another. Then she collapsed onto him, noticing with some amusement that he was still in full flow.

Satiated, she felt the pressure inside herself, and pushed herself back up.

Allowing herself to relax, she saw her stream soak his dick and balls, and grinned. 

"Sae, what are you doing?"

"Nothing at all." She finished up, and got to her feet.

"Wait why am I...? Did you just pee on me? Where are my clothes?!" His hands covered his adorable package.

"You passed out and pissed yourself. Go take a shower."

He nodded and hurried into the bathroom as she cleaned up, getting the sheets into the wash and setting the cover aside to rinse once he was out.

His clothes were waiting for him on the freshly remade futon when he was done and he hurried to put them on. "Did we have sex?"

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "I should get home." He headed for the door.

"Its late."

"I'll take a cab!" She could see the panic rising in his eyes as he pieced together what had happened. 

"Be safe."

"Thank you for dinner. It was truly delicious." And he was gone, the door closing behind him.

She sighed as she went to finish cleaning up, but in her heart she knew she was safe.

After all, who would believe Akechi that he was raped by a woman?


End file.
